List of Persona 4 Arena Characters
This is a list of characters that appear in Persona 4 Arena and Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. Player Characters :* Apart from having Izanagi and Pallas Athena as their standard Personas, Yu and Aigis also use Izanagi-no-Okami and Palladion if they successfully activate their Instant Kills. Whenever they use alternate palettes, the palette change will also affect Izanagi-no-Okami and Palladion. In palettes where the Persona's color scheme is different from its user's, Izanagi-no-Okami and Palladion depend on their hosts' color theme rather than their Persona's. In addition, all characters have the option to wear glasses, even for characters that have never worn glasses on record: Teddie wears a bandit's mask, [[:File:Aegis_Glasses_Sprite.jpg|Aigis wears her visor from The Answer]], Mitsuru wears sunglasses, Akihiko wears ski goggles, Elizabeth wears reading glasses, and Labrys and her Shadow lower their visors over their eyes. Non-player Characters General Teddie, seen in the beginning of the game and cover art, serves as the tournament's host. Rise is the default operator however the player can complete Score Attack with certain characters to unlock Aigis, Mitsuru, Teddie, Nanako, Fuuka and Yosuke as operators as well. Alternatively, they can be bought as DLC. Each playable character can replace the default male announcer for roll call by completing their respective Arcade Modes. ''Persona 4 Arena'' *Nanako Dojima' - also appears as operator *'Ryotaro Dojima' *'Fuuka Yamagishi' - also appears as operator *'Detective Kurosawa' *'Igor' *'Margaret' *'Female Researcher''' - one of the three Kirijo Group researchers that appears in Labrys' story mode. *'Researcher with a tie' - one of the three Kirijo Group researchers that appears in Labrys' story mode. *'Untidy Researcher' - one of the three Kirijo Group researchers that appears in Labrys' story mode. *'Unit #024' - an older Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon who has a lesser sized Plume of Dusk. She speaks in an impressively natural tone and seems to have developed a fully-fledged personality and has a fondness for Snowy. *'Snowy' - A dog with white fur. Snowy is apparently an abandoned dog, his or her name inferred by the fact that he most responds to "Snowy", according to Unit #024. Snowy is encountered by Aigis in her Ultimax epilogue, where the dog is still alive and fine on the uninhabited island. *'SAT Captain' - Appears at the beginning of Aigis' story mode. He is portrayed as a veteran with a fierce sense of duty who rarely smiles. He is dispatched with his team to deal with a hijacking of a plane that is still loading and reveals that within the Persona universe, a plane hijacking has not happened since ten years and thus he is even inexperienced in this situation. He is ordered to withdraw when Aigis' team arrives and seems to be the only one in his group that recognizes Aigis and her teammates as the Shadow Operatives. Voiced by . *'General Teddie' *'Malevolent Entity' *'Eerie Voice' *'5th Generation's Mother' - The mother of Unit #024, Labrys, other 5th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons, and perhaps all Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons from the entirety of the project is a child whose voice is strikingly similar to that of Labrys'. Although inflicted with an incurable illness that renders her unable to leave the hospital, she wishes to be useful to the world and so offers her personality which is used as a basis for the weapons. She details this, and adds that her hope is that those born from her are happy as in the recorded message she left behind for those yet unborn. Her story and motivations bears some remarkable resemblance to Niko. :It is often believed that she is the girl Metis' face was based on, however, this is a misconception, as the girl Metis' face was based according to the Persona 3 Drama CDs (in which she's refered to as "Aigis' mother") was fully paralyzed from birth on, incapable of doing as much as even talk (she later telepathically communicates with Aigis through a data-cable) and was kept in secluded conditions, very much unlike the girl in Labrys' memories. :It is revealed in P3 Labrys Epilogue that she has passed away, but that the experiments she endured allowed for others with the same disease to survive and go to school themselves. Labrys' final words to her is to ask her if she can call her "Mom". ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' *'Theodore' *'Shuji Ikutsuki' *'Kikuno Saikawa *'Minoru Inoue' *'Gorou''' - A young boy from the baseball team Junpei Iori coaches. Gorou is allowing his new position as cleanup hitter go to his head. Thanks to Junpei's advice he is able to realize he was letting it go to his head and hits the ball. In Junpei's epilogue he's in a fight with a female teammate over who is playing bad, but Junpei is able to make them calm down. Gorou later asks Junpei if he has a girlfriend and for advice on how to apologize to a friend who is leaving, which he convinces him to do it and to go for a grand slam, cheering the boy up. Gallery Category:Persona 4 Arena